


Her Aftercare

by Thefallen1986



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Massage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Peeping, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: “Should you get injured, I will care for you all through your recuperation, I will see too you oh-so very personally” ManuelaStory set post mock battle
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	Her Aftercare

The mock battle had been and gone, Manuela was quite impressed with the new Professor Blythe, as the students were divided up for aftercare, she insisted that Blythe be sent too her for his check up.

As Byleth took his took off his top for his physical Manuela set her plan into motion, she quickly took her dress off, with her heaving 36FF breasts heaving, she stroke her hairy pussy as she moved for the attack.

Massaging his back with her massive breasts, kissing his neck making Byleth jump “W-what are you?”  
“Doing handsome? why giving you a through physical “she purred as she massaged his back “Unless an older woman is not enticing enough for you?” Byleth turned his neck too see Manuela’s gorgeous face, trying in vain he stuck out his tongue too try and kiss her, soon they were kissing, as she kept up her massage on his back “Mhmmm we can’t do much incase the others come in, but I can treat you a little sexy” she went back too kissing his neck as he pulled his trousers off.

“Ah Byleth what a big cock” giggled Manuela, she bent over and started too give him a blow job, leaving her lipstick all over Blythe’s mighty ten inch shaft off a cock, Blyleth moaning as the professor worked her seductive might on his cock, Blythe stroking her hair as she sucked and slurped his cock, until he grunted “G-gonna cum Manuella”  
She stopped sucking for a moment “Then cum in my mouth” she went back too sucking his cock, licking only the tip off his cock until he cummed all in her mouth, his cum leaking from her mouth down her lips onto her tits, Manuella smirking.

“Right Byleth before anyone finds us” she got onto the bed “Take me on the bed love” she kissed Byleth passionately as she stroked his cock back into life, laying the boy on the mattress Manuela mounted his cock gasping as she took it inch by inch, she was estactic, she had Byleth's cock inside her, she bounched on him as he thrusted into her pussy, bending over she let him lick her nipples, Byleth clearly hungry for her now, he pulled out from her laid her on the bed and pounded her hard and fast, making the gorgeous woman pant and gasp with every thrust he co-worker gave her, soon he had cummed all inisde her, Manuela, gasping as Byleth removed his cock with a slick pop, he laid next too her and they kissed.

As the two cuddled together, outside the room Edelgard was fingering her pussy watching through the crack in the door…

END

I see picking Edelgard is a fashion so why not join in?

got the game during the Black Friday sell, so please no spoilers only on early chapters.

Edit: just realised i fudge up Byleths name as blythe fixed now.


End file.
